


Feeblemind's a B!tch

by Kat_the_minion



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Relationships Implied, feeblemind spell prompt, seriously, this prompt took over my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_minion/pseuds/Kat_the_minion
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles of each of Vox Machina being hit with the spell Feeblemind and how they react.  Just roll with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kiki goes a little feral

The spell hits and suddenly, it’s like she’s back there. With no thought, no recollection of who these people are only that they’re _HERS_.

Vax is desperately backing away from a Keyleth who’s hands are on fire and eyes that are wild, as she advances on him and pins him to the tree. He knows this, he remembers this, and so he lowers his chin, his eyes, his hands, going loose and pliant in her grasp. Fighting just makes her angry and right now? She could do damage. 

Behind them, Grog tears the mage apart. He’d never seen Keyleth act like that before, he’d joined the group after they’d taught her Common and some basic social skills. Percy looks even more confused and scared then Grog does. Vex approaches slowly, hands a little from her sides. She remembers this as much as Vax does.

She doesn’t get very close before Keyleth notices her approach and growls; long, low, and angry, the sound rumbling in her chest. It’s not a comforting noise, and Vax gives a little whimper. It’s part actual fear for his life and part ploy to draw the druid’s attention. It works, and she turns suddenly, mouth stretched in a wicked, bloody grin, even as she tilts Vax’s head up and to the side, and bites his throat, like she’s miming tearing it out. 

Vax’s heartbeat pounds in his throat and Keyleth give s pleased little growl at that. The sound echoes through his and he goes helplessly slack.


End file.
